


Recover

by Willow124



Series: Songfics: Eli Young Band songs [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Mostly about Parker, Spoilers for Big Bang Job and San Lorenzo Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more about Parker than about Hardison or Eliot. It goes through the end of the Big Bang Job and mentions the San Lorenzo Job. It's part of my song fic series.  You don't have to read the others to understand this one (I'm trying to keep them together and separate at the same time.) I am not good at writing summaries. Please read?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recover

**Heartache hurts when you can’t move on**

**Blue skies faded to a grey sky dawn**

**Trying to find a place in this town**

**Where you don’t feel six feet underground**

**You’re so tired, you’re so scared**

**Defeated by the troubles you can’t repair**

 

            Parker never knew what it was to fit in. She couldn’t remember her birth parents. All she knew growing up was foster home after foster home; then she turned twelve and became a car thief. Ending up in juvie just honed her skills as a thief. When she turned fourteen, she met Archie… he helped her become the best, he helped her find her place in the world, but there was still something missing. She was twenty-two when she was hired to steal back airplane designs, and it was the best thing that ever happened to her, even if she didn’t know it at the time.

 

**When this world comes crashing, you don’t have to limp away**

**Don’t have to give up; no don’t let the angels play**

**A sad song**

**To carry you home**

**It won’t be long, you’ll discover**

**You’ll recover**

**Yeah, you’ll recover**

 

            Before she met the team, she was broken. Her world was crashing down, and she had no way to stop it. She had spent one year with Archie and seven years on her own. She had bank accounts in six different countries, not including Sweden. She knew how to make more money in one heist than most people make in a year. She knew exactly how high she could climb without gear. She knew how to case a bank or a museum in less than two hours without anyone finding out. She knew all this, but it still wasn’t enough. She loved stealing money and pretty things, but she was almost ready to give up when Dubenich called. She had been taking more and more risks just to get the adrenaline high she lived for. The team saved her. They helped her get the rush she wanted without as many risks, and when there were risks, she knew that Eliot or Hardison would get her out. Nate and Sophie would too, of course, but she trusted Eliot and Alec more than anyone else... she trusted them with her heart. They helped her recover from her childhood… they kept her alive even when she no longer cared.

 

**Those dark clouds can’t hold much rain**

**After it falls they’re gonna blow away**

**Take those sad eyes, dry those tears**

**Baby, I’m right here, yeah I’m right here**

 

            When the team first got together, Eliot seemed like the most solid person she had ever met, and Alec seemed like he had never been out in the world, like he didn’t know how harsh things could be. Over time, Alec opened up more and more. When she found out about his past and about his nana, she started to respect him more. She realized slowly that he was a lot like her. The only difference was how they looked at the world. She saw everything as dreary or rainy while he saw the brighter side of things. He made her laugh more than anyone else had in a long time. Eliot, on the other hand, never showed any cracks the first two years she knew him, not even when they started dating after the job at Wakefield. He was the strongest person she knew and also one of the sweetest, in his own way. He could’ve had any woman he wanted but he picked her, and she didn’t know why until after they started to go after Damien Moreau. That’s when she realized, Eliot was just as broken as she was; he just showed it in different ways.

 

**When this world comes crashing, you don’t have to limp away**

**Don’t have to give up; no don’t let the angels play**

**A sad song**

**To carry you home**

**It won’t be long, you’ll discover**

**You’ll recover**

**Yeah, you’ll recover**

 

            Eliot’s world came crashing down when the team discovered that he used to work for Moreau. She knew that he’d been acting weird ever since the Italian woman made that deal with Nate, but she didn’t realize how bad it was until the day in the park. Alec was running on a mixture of rage and betrayal when he told Eliot to tell, but even he knew that Eliot never meant for the dip in the pool to happen. The pain in Eliot’s voice gave him away, and she truly believed that that sign of weakness was what allowed Alec to stop blaming Eliot for what happened. After Nate sent the Italian woman to the hospital, the three of them went to Eliot’s place. Eliot apologized for his part in Alec’s dunking. Alec said he was sorry for doubting the one person who keeps him safe from the various bad guys they go against and from Nate’s scams.

**When this world comes crashing, you don’t have to limp away**

**Don’t have to give up; no don’t let the angels play**

**When this world comes crashing, you don’t have to limp away**

**Don’t have to give up; no don’t let the angels play**

**A sad song**

**To carry you home**

**Yeah, it won’t be long, you’ll discover**

**You’ll recover**

**Yeah, you’ll recover**

 

The next day, the team was heading to San Lorenzo, so each of them headed to their own place to pack after making sure Eliot would be alright. A few hours later, Parker showed up with her bag and slept in the rafters above his room. An hour after that, Alec came in and slept on the couch. Eliot knew they were there, and normally, he would be kicking them out within five minutes of them arriving but not this time. Normally, they weren’t known by Damien Moreau. Normally, they were save enough in their own homes that he wouldn’t worry. This was not a normal day. He slept better knowing they were safe. She knew that they would recover, it might take a few days or weeks, but it would happen, and they would be stronger for it.

 

**Yeah, you’ll recover**

**Yeah, you’ll recover**


End file.
